Prior art fastening systems for hook rails typically have a rail and at least one hook attached to the rail by way of a threaded hole in the back of the hook and a corresponding threaded fastener. Other fasteners such as quarter-turn fasteners and cable ties offer a means of attaching one or more components to another and to provide retention and locking.